


Heaven Help The Fool Who Falls in Love

by Tessacat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Fluff, I haven't decided, Implied Sexual Content, Maybe - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, OFC is not good at reading, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Slow Burn, kylo just wants love, or math but its not her fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/pseuds/Tessacat
Summary: Kylo knew he was getting close to the girl. His dreams of the mysterious redhead becoming more and more frequent. Ever since he felt a disturbance in the force, he had been going after the girl. A small side mission on his greater goal of finishing what his grandfather had started. He knew this side mission was taking up valuable time, but he knew if he could feel the strength of the girls force, then so could Rey. Kylo knew that if the resistance got their hands on the girl first, they could change the tide of the war. So Kylo sought after the girl, making it his mission to find her and turn her to the darkside, knowing with the two of them together that no one, not even Rey could stand in their way.AKA the sequels trilogy you deserved
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

Kylo knew he was getting close to the girl. His dreams of the mysterious redhead becoming more and more frequent. Ever since he felt a disturbance in the force, he had been going after the girl. A small side mission on his greater goal of finishing what his grandfather had started. He knew this side mission was taking up valuable time, but he knew if he could feel the strength of the girl's force, then so could Rey. Kylo knew that if the resistance got their hands on the girl first, they could change the tide of the war. So Kylo sought after the girl, making it his mission to find her and turn her to the darkside, knowing with the two of them together that no one, not even Rey could stand in their way.

Last week, somthing had changed, Kylo had started entering her dreams. In the beginning, he stayed away, just watching the girl. But tonight would be his first night to make contact, for he knew it was only a few more days before they met in person, for he had finally discovered what planet she was on.

~

Ophelia knew it was a dream the moment it started. The world around her was too green, too lush to be her desert planet of Reeva. Not that she cared. Ophelia loves dreaming, it being her only escape from the harsh reality of her life.

She basked in the feeling of the warm humid air on her skin, enjoying the soft trickle of raindrops coming from the grey sky above her. She loves grey skies, a nice middle between the dark and the light. Reeva has always been a bit too bright and blue for her taste. 

Her bare feet pad softly across the damp earth as she begins to explore the jungle around her. A small flying creature catches her eye, brightly colored and seemingly made only of wings. It whispers to her in sweet songs of an unknown language. Somehow, she understands it. The creature wants her to follow it, so she does. It flutters along quickly in front of her as she dances her way through the mass of trees until it finally stops at a small lake with a soft flowing waterfall above it. ‘Enjoy the water’ it seems to sing before fluttering away. It's as if she can’t say no to the request. She pulls off a soft white slip that she didn't realize she was wearing, leaving her pale skin bare to the world. Slowly she steps into the lake, the water immediately cooling her sweat dampened skin. She cups her hands and fills them with turquoise water, taking a sip. Her taste buds tingle as she tastes somthing far too sweet to be normal water. She smiles and takes another sip as a joyuse laugh bubbles from her throat. 

Suddenly she stops laughing, as she feels a heavy presence make its way into her dream. It's a dark presence, with a soft light hidden underneath. She's felt this presence before, lingering on the outer edge of her dreams but suddenly it's too close. She stands up out of the water, alert, using the force to pluck a large leaf from a tree and grabbing hold of it, holding it over her body. From between the trees she sees a dark figure approach, cald in black. As the figure gets closer to her she can finally see it's face. He's a man. A striking man with a uniquely beautiful face. He has dark ebony locks that just brush the top of his shoulder and warm chocolate eyes. He walks just to the edge of the lake before stopping, his intense eyes searching her face.

“Who are you?” She asks, not an ounce of the unease she feels making its way to her voice.

“A better question is who are you.” The man's deep voice rumbles out.

“Says the guy entering my dream.” She sasses.

“How do you know you are dreaming?” Kylo asks.

She ignores his question, finding it irrelevant.

“What do you want?”

“You.” He states simply.

Her voice wavers. “B-but, why?”

“All in do time. Just know that I am coming for you little one.”

“I’m not little.” She says, irritated.

Kylo simply takes a step forward and gently takes her hand. Wrapping two gloved fingers around her wrist, dimminstarting how small she truly is.

“Not my fault I'm starving to death.” She grumbled.

Kylo looks at her in pity for a moment before taking a step back. She glared at the man. Ophelia hates pity.

“What do you want from me?” She questions again.

He ignores her question. “I will be coming for you. And you will come with me, either willingly or by force. You have two days two decide which option you prefer.” With that he begins to walk away. Ophelia tries to go after him but her legs are moving far too slow, as if she was walking through syrup. 

“Wait!” She called after him. But it's no use, her vision gets blurry and she knows she has only moments before she wakes up. “At least tell me your name!”

The blurry figure halts his steps, turning back to her he speaks. 

“Kylo Ren.”

~

Two days had come and gone, and to Ophelia's relief, the commander of the First Order did not come and take me. Through it did leave her wondering if my dream was just that, a dream. But at the end of the day, it really didn't matter. The only thing of importance to her at the moment was making her way to town and picking enough money out of people's pockets so that she could afford somthing to eat. She had spent the last two days hauled up in her cave, afraid that the man from her dreams would take her, too afraid to go to town. 

Fear, it seemed to rule her life. Fear of being caught, fear of starvation… fear of death. It seemed the only thing she wasn’t afraid of was being alone. No, she was far too used to that.

She sighs as she gets out of bed. Well, it's more of a sand pallet on the ground with two raggedy old blankets and a small pillow, but she didn't mind. She stands up, stretching out her achy limbs and yawns. Last night was a particularly good night. She had a simple dream, a picnic in a cool breezy meadow. She had more food than she could ever eat, but the best part was that there was no dark presence in her dreams.

She pads across the cave floor over to where she keeps her only two items beside the blankets and pillow. she brushes the sand off her feet before slipping on her well worn pair of boots, then grabs her goggles, placing them over her eyes. (Everyone in Reeva wore goggles due to the random and frequent sandstorms the planet suffered from) Then she left her humble cave and started the two mile trek through the dunes to the one known city on the planet, Dai Carbana.  
~

Dia Carbana was often compared to Mos Eisely due to it's similar architecture and the similar low lifes that frequent the area. Not that she's judging, she considered herself a lowlife, just like the rest of them. Hardly anyone stays there more than a few days besides the couple hundred people that live there. It's a dirty planet and the thefts and smugglers that make the planet a pit stop are just as dirty.

Despite her taller frame, she easily gets lost in the crowd. Due to the fact that the average Reevan stood at 6’1”. She takes a moment to look for easy targets. An open satchel and a loose pocket are easy pickings. Her nimble hands dance in and out of pockets and bags as She keeps pace with the moving body of people. Just when she decides she can't fill her pockets anymore, her heart drops. He's there. She could feel his presence from a mile away. Although unfortunately for her, he's not a mile away. He's there, in the city… and he's close.

Quickly she leaves the crowd and runs to a nearby alleyway. That was her first mistake. A human girl sticks out like a sore thumb next to all the Reevans. Ophelia immediately caught the eyes of two stormtroopers.

“Sir, we have eyes on the girl.” She hears the stormtrooper speak.

She doesn't wait to see if they follow, immediately dashing into the alleyway. She continues to run behind and between buildings aimlessly, but it's no use, She has no idea where she's going. Perhaps if they had been in her cave, she could have lost them. But this is the city, and she has only stuck to the main streets there. She turns another corner, looking behind her as she runs to see if she is being followed. Unfortunately without her eyes facing forward she ran straight into a wall. Her eyes frantically search for an escape but find none. She can hear the pounding of boots against the sand as a figure cloaked in back marches around the corner. About 6 troopers behind him. Her stomach sinks. She's trapped.

“I see you chose the hard way.” Kylos deep modified voice calls out from behind his mask.

She takes a moment to catch her breath before responding. “Did you really expect me to come easily?”

Kylo tilts his head to the side. “No.”

“Who are you?” She asks, even though deep down she already knows the answer.

“You know who I am.”

“Alright.” She swallowed down her nerves. “Then why have you come for me?”

“That information is need to know.” 

She gave him a funny look. “Considering that information pertains to me, don't you think that I need to know?”

“You would be correct. However not all of my troopers” He motions behind him. “have the clearance.”

“Fair enough.” She stared at him for a long moment, not sure what her next move was. “So now what?”

“Now you come with me little one.”

Not without a fight she's not.

She moves to break into a sprint, but as soon as she does, her body is frozen in place.

As she stood there, frozen, Kylo began to walk closer to her. Her breathing accelerates and her heart races as he stops right in front of her. He waves a hand in front of her face.

“Sleep.”

~

Kylo carried the girl's lilith body all the way back on the ship and to the room he had the maids prepare for her. Ophelia softly purring the whole way as she slept. Strange. Kylo thought. He had never heard of a human species that purred before. At the same time, a part of him thought it was endearing.

Kylo layed her body on her new bed gently. He carefully pulled off her boots and goggles, pausing when he looked at her face. She's quite beautiful. He thought. It was a strange thought for Kylo, of course, he had seen attractive women before but he never really took the time to appreciate the beauty of one. There was somthing about this girl that demanded to be appreciated. Kylo shook his head, as if he could shake away his thoughts. Her beauty is irrelevant to his plans for her, thefor, he had no need to notice it.

~

The first thing Ophelia notices as she wakes up is the softness underneath her. It's way too soft to be a floor of a cell. When she raises her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes she notices that her goggles are gone. She sat up to take in the rest of her appearance. Her boots are gone as well. Fortunately, she thought, she's still wearing her clothes. She also notices that she's lying on a bed. That's weird, she thought. She would have thought her place would be in a cell. 

She jumped from the bed and surveyed her surroundings. She's in a decent size bedroom with a dark floor and dark walls. There's a small kitchen to her right by the front door and a large window behind her. The view out the window making it clear that she's in deep space, as well as deep shit. Even if she can find a way out of the room there is no way she can steal a ship and fly away. She has absolutely zero piloting experience.

Well this is just great. Might as well face her fate.

“Hello?” She called out. “Is anybody out there?” 

She starts checking doors, opening one to find one is a refresher and the other is a spacious closet. The last door she checks is locked.

“Hello?” She shouted as she started banging on the door. “Is anyone-ohhf”

The door opens fast, hitting her in the head and making her fall on her ass. 

She groaned as she rubbed her head. “Today is just not my day.” She mumbled to myself. When she looks up to see who opened the door her heart stops. 

Kylo Ren

She scrambles to her feet and immediately puts as much space between them as she can. Backing herself up until her thighs hit the bed.

“Good to see you awake little one.” His modified voice sends a shiver down her spine.

“Stop calling me that.” She bite venomously. 

“Well then what would you like me to call you?” He walks until he's right in front of her.

She's too nervous to speak so she doesn't answer.

“Perhaps kitten, for the way you purr when you sleep?” He suggests.

Hearing him call her kitten made her feel some kind of way. A way she hadn't felt before. It was nice, not that she'd tell him that.

“O-Ophelia.” She stuttered. “My name is Ophelia.”

“Well then little Lia, would you like to know why you are here?”

She nods.

He begins to move around the room, giving her space to breath. “You, young Ophelia, are very strong with the force. So strong that I could feel you from a galaxy away. I imagine your midichlorian count is astronomical.” He continues. “For some reason the Force had bonded us together. I believe I know why.”

“Why?” She dared to ask.

“Because little Lia, you are meant to rule the galaxy with me.” He stopped his pacing around the room and came to stand right in front of her.

She furrowed her brows. “But I'm nobody. Just a common thief.” 

“That may be true now, but if you join me and turn to the darkside, you will become someone. You will hold great power, the power to destroy your enemies and anyone who dares to defy you.”

Darkside? That sounds kind of sketchy. She needs to get out of this.

“I don't have any enemies.” She shrugged.

Kylo tilts his head to the side. “Really? Surely someone has crossed you before?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short when she felt a dull pressure in the back of my head. She doesn't know what it is, but she's sure he is causing it.

“Stop.” She says weakley, but the pressure only increases as imagines of memories She rather forget are pushed to the front of her mind.

“Your parents left you after birth. They put you in the arms of a neighbor and said they'd be back. But they never came.”

“Please.” She begs.

“You were passed around from neighbor to neighbor, only staying in one place until the burden of you was too great. Eventually you were left to fend for yourself.” He says with pity. “So you started stealing.”

She now understands what he's doing. Somehow he's in her head.

“But that's not where your anger and hatred stem form. No, somthing much worse happened to you.”

“Get out!” She shouted as tears well behind her eyes.

“You were young, and still new to stealing. Unfortunately you tried to pick the pocket of the wrong guy. He and his friends decided to teach you a lesson.” 

Her tears are now falling at full force and her body begins to shake. “Get out.” She says through clenched teeth.

“They took you to an alley and striped you bare-”

“Get out of my head!” She screeched. And suddenly, a wall goes up, forcefully throwing him out of her head, and his body is physically flung across the room. He slams into the closed door, head hitting so hard that his mask falls off. He stares at her, wide eyed. A look of pity etched on his face.

Ophelia hates pity.

“Get out.” She whimpered.

He stands with an outstretched hand. “It's ok to be angr-”

“Get the fuck out!” She screamed, lifting her hand and throwing his body back again with the force.

Kylo nods, slowly standing. “Very well.” And with that, he left the room. Leaving her to curl up in a ball on the floor and weep herself into oblivion.

~

When she eventually calmed herself down she decided she might as well make the most of her time here and clean herself off in the shower. She gets off the floor and makes her way into the refresher only to find out she has no idea how to turn on the shower. It had no handles. Just a panel. When she tapped the panel the only thing that came up were two parallel lines. Both lines have a small circle on each and the line one the left was colored red at the top and blue at the bottom. She has no idea what this means.

With a sigh she gives up and decides to search the room, hoping to find some kind or instruction manual. Preferably one with pictures considering no one ever taught her to read more than a few basic words.

After searching for five minutes she's prepared to give up, that's until she finds a shiny black phone laying on the bedside table. Maybe she can call someone to help. 

The phone only has two buttons on it. One with a star and the other she doesn't know the name of. She started with the star. After a few rings, some picks up.

“Hello?” A familiar masculanie voice answer.

Shit! She just called Kylo Ren!

She quickly rushed out the words “Uhh, wrong number!” before ending the call.

Maybe she'll have better luck with the other symbol. After all, it can't be any worse.

She presses the button, the phone rings once.

“Maids quarters, how may I help you?” A perky voice answers.

Maid? Surely they know how to work the shower.

“Um yes hi. I uh, I need help with the shower.”

“Do you need it cleaned?” The friendly voice asks.

“No uh, I don't know how to turn it on.” She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh! You must be Commander Ren's special guest. I'll be right down to assist you.”

Special guest? Is that what he's telling people she is? And why does she know who Ophelia is based on her lack of knowledge of how the shower works? Perhaps he informed the staff that she's an idiot.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” 

~  
After a few minutes there's a soft knock on the door before it gently swings open. In walks a short middle aged woman with mousy brown hair wearing a navy blue skirt and jacket.

“You must be Miss Ophelia!” She greets “My name in Pandora but please call me Dora.” She held out her dainty hand for her to shake.

Ophelia hesitated, looking down ather dirt and sand colovered hand. Does she really want to shake hands with her? Whatever.

She gives Dora her hand which she shakes softly. 

“Pleasure to meet you. If you'll allow me I would love to give you a little rundown of your room and how everything works.” She smiles

Ophelia's eyes light up. “That would be greatly appreciated.”

She showed the kitchen at first, explaining how to adjust the temperature of the fridge and how the microwave works. Next she moved on to the refresher. 

“Now the toilet has four settings. Mist, stream, river and flush.”

“I only need flush.” Ophelia informs her. She doesn't need a fancy toilet.

“That would be the first button on the left.”

“Cool.” She responds.

Dora finally moved over to where Ophelia called her in for, the shower.

“The two lines represent water pressure and temperature. The one on the right is water pressure. Use the little circle to scroll up for higher pressure and down for less.” She looks at Ophelia to see if she's understanding so far. 

Ophelia nods for her to continue.

“The line on the left is temperature. Swip toward the red side for hotter and toward the blue for colder. Make sense?”

“Yes. thank you for the help.” She says sincerely.

“Of course- oh, I almost forgot” Dora walks over to the sink and pulls open the second drawer. “This is your makeup. “

She looked into the drawer in awe. It's filled neatly with various shiny chrome objects. Ophelias has seen some of the shop owners in the city wear makeup and always wanted to try it herself, it was just simply too expensive. She picks up one of the chrome objects, opening it up to reveal a dark red stick of makeup. “I've always wanted to try makeup.”

“You've never worn makeup before?” Dora inquires.

She shook her head, taking a sniff of the red stick before placing it back in it's spot.

Dora places a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, drawing her attention back to her. She has a bright smile on her face. “Tomorrow, what do you say to me stopping by your room early and teaching you how to do makeup?”

Ophelia's eyes light up. “Would you really?’

“Of course! When I come by to drop off your new clothes in the morning I'll stay and do your hair and makeup. Sound good?”

“Sounds like fun.” A phrase Ophelia never thought would come out of her mouth. She doesn't ever do anything for fun. Everything she has ever done was for survival.

“Great.” Dora claps her hands together. “Now if you don't require further service I will take my leave.”

“I think I'm good. Thank you for your help.”

“Goodnight Miss Ophelia.”

“Goodnight Dora.”

~

After taking a nice warm shower Ophelia got dressed in the only pair of clothes that were currently in her closet, a black silk camisole and shorts. After that she spent some time reflecting on her situation. After a while food was dropped off, and a while after that Dora came to pick up my tray.

“Miss Ophelia, why haven't you eaten? If you don't like the food are chefs would be happy to make you somthing new.”

“It's not the food Dora.” She assured her “I'm just not in the mood to eat and you can just call me Ophelia.”

“That would go against the code Miss Ophelia. But more importantly you must eat somthing. Your wearing away to skin and bone.”

“Please just go Dora.” She just needs more time to assas her situation.

“If you insist, Miss.” She mumbled somthing to herself but it's too quiet for Ophelia to hear before leaving.

Not five minutes later there's a loud knock at the door before it snaps open.

In walks none other than Kylo Ren.

Ophelia quickly snapped up into a sitting position in the bed. 

“What do you want?” She bite out.

Kylo walks further in the room.

“I heard you're not eating.”

Damn it dora, why do you have to snitch!

“Don't pretend to care about my well being!” She snaps.

“Why would you think I don't care?”

“Your kidding right?”

He doesn't respond. 

“If you cared you wouldn't have made my relive that night!” She finally stood and made her way over to him, trying her best to be intimidating.

“I'm sorry.”

“Your sorry?” Did she hear that right? Did the Kylo Ren just apologize to her? It has to be some sort of trick.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I don't believe you.” 

Then slowly, as if unsure, Kylo takes off his mask and sets it down on the table by her dinner.

“Look into my eyes and tell me I don't mean it.” 

Suddenly he's too close and Ophelia's heart starts to race. But not out of fear.

“What do you want from me?” She sighs.

Slowly he moves his large hand to her collar bone. Tracing the overly protruding bone with his gloved fingers. “Right now, I want you to eat.” 

She shivered at his touch, part of her wanting to lean into it, craving the affection. The other half wanted to step away. She chose the latter.

“Well that's not happening.” She decided that for some reason, she wanted to make his life more difficult.

Kylo's calm demeanor quickly fades. “ I'm done being patient. Your being a brat! If you don't eat willingly then I'll make you!” He threatens.

“Fine then.” She counters.

“What?”

“Make me.”

Before she has time to react, Kylo sweeps her off her feet, carrying her over to the table and setting her in his lap. She tries to move but his left arm holds her tight. With his other hand he takes the fork, picking up a piece of purple meat with it and holding it up to her mouth. 

“Open.” He commandes.

She kept her mouth sealed shut.

“Fine then.” He huffed, removing the arm holding her still and opting to use the force. With his now free hand he pinches her outer thigh. Ophelia opened her mouth to tell him to stop but as soon as she did he pops the piece of food into her mouth. He smiles at her victoriously as Ophelia glares. Then realizing he can't make her chew and swallow the food, she spits it out, right in his face. That wipes the smug look off his face. She smiles sweetly at him as he wipes the spit and food off his face. Kylo moves to a different tactic. With her body still held by the force he uses one hand to pry her mouth open and the other to shove the food inside. Before she can spit it out he covers her mouth with his hand. Once again he smiles smugly at her. 

“What are you going to do now little Lia?”

Nothing, she's going to do absolutely nothing.

They sit there for a minute, food still in her mouth before Kylo gets another idea. He takes the hand covering her mouth and moves it to cover her nose as well.

Damn it.

After a few moments of trying to hold her breath it's no use. She chewed up the food and swallowed it. 

Kylo finally lets her breath gain.

“You hate this.” He says. “You hate being weak and helpless.”

Ophelia glares at him as he feeds her another bite. This time she didn't fight him.

“Join me, and I can make you strong.” 

Then somthing clicks.

He's right. She is tired of being weak, tired of being scared. In that moment She made a choice that will change the rest of her life.

“I'll join you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can’t link Ophelias outfit in the story so check out this Pinterest page for my story. It’s filled with star wars inspired outfits! 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/656892295636785398

Ophelia awakened to a soft knock at her door. It being her only warning before her first guest of the day enters her new room.

“Rise and shine Miss Ophelia.” Dora says cheerily as she makes her way into the room, pulling with her a rack of clothes. Behind her a droid wizzis into the room holding a tray covered by a silver dish.

Ophelia rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her face from the light. “What time is it?” She grumbled.

“0600.” Dora informs her.

0600? Ophelia usually doesn't rise until noon when the streets are busier. Her new life is going to be quite the adjustment. At least she's finally had time to fully assess her situation. She's realized that she doesn't really want to join the first order. She's not the kind of person who likes picking sides. However, at the same time she did have an urge to learn more of her power in the force. Also, taking revenge against her enemies sounded nice.

Signing, she sits up in bed, giving her body a few moments to adjust to being upright before standing. Ophelia shivers when her bare feet touch the cold tile below.

“What's on the schedule for today?” She asks Dora as she makes her way over to the table where the droid left the tray.

“Well, after you eat and get ready for your day Commander Ren informed me he would be coming here to pick you up and take you to meet the Supreme Leader.”

His name alone sends a shiver down her spine and she still has yet to meet him. It is as if she can feel an ominous darkness at the very mention of him.

Pushing her unease to the side she focuses on the task at hand, eating.

She carefully lifts the silver dish cover from the tray to reveal a steaming hot plate of food with a full glass of blue milk on the side. Fluffy scrambled harpy eggs, diced potatoes, bungo berries, and the same purple meat as last night, this time in the form of two thin patties. Ophelia picks up her fork, curiously poking at the meat as she ponders its origin.

“Not to upset you Miss, but Commander Ren said to inform him if you gave any trouble eating.” Dora informs her while continuing to put her new clothes into the closet

Ophelia rolls her eyes. “Of course he did. I was just wondering what kind of meat this is.”

“Oh. it's kappi-kappi meat.”

“What's a kappi-kappi?” Ophelia asks.

“It's similar to a bantha and full of protein.” Dora answers.

“Huh.” Is her only remark she made before she began to nibble on her food.

About 15 minutes later Ophelia had finished eating and Dora had sat her down in front of the bathroom mirror so Ophelia could watch her do my makeup.

“This is primer.” Dora takes a small amount of a clear gel like substance and rubs it into Ophelia's face. She innitionaly flinched at her touch.

Dora pauses. “Are you alright Miss?”

Ophelia nod. “Sorry, I'm just not used to people touching my face.”

“Would you prefer to do it yourself?” 

She shrugs. “It's fine. I trust you. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do.”

She doesn't flinch again as Dora does the rest of her makeup, explaining each product and how to apply it she goes. She did however do her own mascara which wasn't too challenging.

“There you go!” She smiles at me. “All done.”

Ophelia stares at the mirror in awe, unsure what to think about herself. She had never thought of herself as pretty, never paid much thought to how she looked. But right now, she feels just a little bit pretty.

“Now remember.” Dora starts. “Makeup isn't what makes you pretty, it just enhances you natural beauty.” she smiles. 

“Thank you.” Ophelia smiled softly at her.

“Now what would you like to do with your hair?”

“I'm just going to double braid it as usual.”

“Alright.” Dora nods. “Is there anything else you need me for Miss Ophelia?”

“No, thank you Dora. You can go.”

“Very well. I'm just a call away if you need me.”

Dora takes her leave and Ophelia quickly braids her hair before picking an outfit from her new array of clothes. It appears everything is in black aside from a few grey items. Not that she cares. Clothing for her has never been about style. She strictly wore clothes with the only purpose of covering her body.

Just as she chooses a top from the closet, there is a loud knock on her door. It's the only warning she receives before none other than Kylo Ren barges into her room.

Ophelia scrambles to pull the tunic off the hanger and cover her body. 

“What the kriff Kylo! You can't just barge into peoples rooms!”

“I knocked.” He defends.

She rolls her eyes. ‘What's the point of knocking if you aren't going to wait for me to invite you in?”

Kylo ponders this for a moment. “Your argument is valid. Next time I will just walk in.”

“What? No that's the opposite of what i'm trying to tell you to do!” Seriously is he that dense?

“I was joking.” He says although there is no trace of humor in his modified voice. Perhaps if she could see behind his mask he would be smirking.

“Oh.” 

“Now get dressed. You’re taking too much time.”

“Geez, sorry your majesty.” She says sarcastically before grumbling to herself. “I would have been dressed already if you hadn't barged in here.”

“What was that?” 

“I asked if you could turn around.” She lies.

Kylo doesn't buy it but turns around nonetheless.

She quickly slips into a black top and a pair of matching pants before sliding on a pair of boots.

“Alright, i'm ready.” She informs him.

He doesn't turn around, simply walking out the door, calling for her to follow. “Come little Lia, the Supreme Leader is not known for his patients.”

“It's Ophelia.” She corrects him as She follows. 

Kylo only hums in response.

The hallways of the ship are much larger than she would have expected. The walls are grey metal and the ground beneath her feet a darker grey tile.

“Why does the Supreme Leader want to see me?” She asks nervously. 

“I assume he wants to feel out your power in the force for himself.” Kylo answers.

Ophelia accepts his answer and continues to walk in silence. At least until she has another question.

“What's he like, the Supreme leader?”

Kylo takes a moment to respond. “Tall.”

“Is he like, human or-”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions.” Kylo interrupts.

She shrugged. “Can you blame me for being curious?”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” He responds, almost ominously.

A sudden burst of anxiety spikes in her chest. “Is that somthing I need to worry about? Getting killed?”

“Just be respectful and do what he says and there should be nothing to worry about.”

For some reason, Kylos words of encouragement only seem to make her feel worse.

Kylo stops suddenly in front two large red doors. Two guards adorned in bright red armor stand on either side of the door. They give Kylo a nod in acknowledgement before opening the doors for them. 

“Follow after me.” Kylo commands.

Ophelia follows silently behind him, taking in the large room. It was all black metal, aside from the large red back wall. The wall was lined by red armored guards. In the middle of it all was a large black throne. Sitting atop it was a man whose appearance could fuel nightmares, dressed in a gold robe. She tries to avoid looking at him as they get closer.

At the end of the walkway Kylo stops to take a knee, bowing for the Supreme Leader.

Ophelia hesitates before following Kylos lead and bowing down, not wanting to upset the Supreme Leader before even speaking to him.

After a few moments he finally speaks. “Rise.”

They both stand, Ophelia more hesitantly so.

“Come closer, girl.” Snoke demands.

Once again she hesitates. There's somthing ominous, and downright evil about Snoke. Although both he and Kylo have a darkness to them, She could sense that Kylo was good. But She could sense no good about the Supreme Leader. 

“Are you deaf, girl?” He shouts. “I gave you an order.”

Ophelia swallows down a lump in her throat before making her way closer to the throne. 

She stops about ten feet away from the throne, her eyes not daring to meet his own.

Snoke stands from his place atop the black metal chair and takes the few steps down from the throne, stopping when he's about a foot away from her.

“Hmm.” He mumbles to himself.

She can feel her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest. His tall stature and scrutinizing gaze gave her a surge in anxiety. His aura is all encompassing. It felt as though his dark soul was squeezing around her, trying to snuff out her own.

He begins to circle closely around her, like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

“The force is strong in you child. So is the anger and… what else… the fear.”

Her eyes stay trained on the floor as he continues to pace around her. 

“Tell me, girl, what are you afraid of?”

If she was being honest, many things. However, Ophelia had no inclination to be honest with him.

“”I'm not afraid.” She lies.

Snoke makes a displeased sound. “It would be wise of you not to lie to me girl. I'll give you one more chance.”

“I'm.not.afraid.” She bites out.”

“Very well.” He sighs before saying sinisterly. “Have it your way then.”

Ophelia feels a pressure at the back of her head. It is similar to what she felt yesterday, but this time she has a wall up, protecting her mind from his attack.

“Stop fighting me!” Snoke shouts.

But She doesn't, she keeps her wall up, afraid of reliving the memories as she did yesterday.

The Supreme Leader does not relent, pushing harder and harder until finally, her wall cracks. It's as though floodgates have opened as she begins to drown in the pain. 

Ophelia cries out.

It's a different feeling than yesterday. When Kylo searched her head it was merely uncomfortable, but this, this was like thousands of burning needles were piercing her brain. She now knows that if Kylo had wanted to, he could have hurt her yesterday.

“Stop.” She begs pathetically.

Images flash through her mind as she feels a surge of emotions. Abandonment, loneliness, anger, fear. Her whole life playing before her eyes. Hot tears stream down her face as she falls to her knees in agony.

“Supreme leader, I think she's had enough. At this rate you're going to kill her.” Kylo tries to defuse the situation.

Snoke ignores him.

“Unwanted, unloved, you're pathetic.” Snoke snears. “You're an orphan, a common thief. You're nothing more than street trash. You are unworthy of the force.”

He uses his words in an attempt to make her feel weak, to make her submit to his control over her mind. But instead they make her angry. Who does he think he is? Ophelia knows what she is, and she's come to terms with it. So what gives him the right to tell her she's invaluable, unworthy? When all he is, is just a bitter old man.

Suddenly, the pain stops. She feels her wall go back up, ten times stronger than the last one.

Snoke isn't thrown from his feet like Kylo was, but sways where he stands. There is a strange shift in the atmosphere in the room. A shift so strong, she's sure everyone can feel it.

Snoke looks at her curiously as she rises to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looks into his for the first time.

After a moment of silence Snoke speaks.

“You're dismissed.”

Ophelia says nothing to him, simply turning and leaving, Kylo moves to follow behind her.

“Ren.” The Supreme Leader stops him. “You stay.”

Ophelia looks back at Kylo, unsure of what to do. She doesn't know her way around the ship nor is she sure where he would want her to go.

“Wait for me outside.” He answers her unspoken question.

She nods, then, wasting no time she exits the room.

~

After several minutes, Kylo comes back out, no longer wearing his helmet. His aura is different from before. No longer calm and stoic, now full of contempt and rage.. 

“Kylo are you-” 

He cuts her off before she can finish. His strong hand grabs her by her bicep, pulling her with him. Ophelia has to almost jog to keep up his pace. 

“Are you ok?” She finally asks as they walk into an elevator.

Kylo doesn't answer, instead his focus is trained on his helmet. How dare the Supreme Leader call him a child in a mask. To question his loyalty. Especially after he had given everything to the darkside.

Slam!

Kylo smashes his helmet into the wall. Glass and metal go flying through the air. Ophelia jumps, startled by his outburst. But he's not done. Again and again he slams his helmet into the wall. Not stopping until it's totally destroyed. Once satisfied, he drops it to the ground. His breathing is deep, and unsteady. His hands squeeze into fists, causing him to wince. 

“Kylo.” 

“What?” He tries to keep his voice calm.

“Give me your hand.”

He quirks a brow. Why did she want to see his hand?

“Give me your hand.” She demands again, firmer this time.

Kylo lets out a huff of breath before holding out his hand for her to inspect.  
She takes his large hand in hers, slowly peeling off his glove. A shiver runs through him as Ophelia's skin touches his bare hand. Her gentle touch all to forgin to Kylo. Gently She traces her thumb over his red and puffy knuckles. Another shiver.

“Looks like you cracked one of your knuckles.” She comment

Kylo looks at her curiously. “How do you know that?”

She shrugs. “I've busted my knuckles up enough to know what a broken one looks like.”

“Hm.”

“You need to get this wrapped so you don't damage it further.”

Kylo takes his hand back, pulling back on his glove. “I'll be fine.”

“Suit yourself.”

The elevator stops and they walk out, leaving the busted helmet behind.

Ophelia follows Kylo as they travel through the halls, on their way to their next location.

“Kylo-”

“Master.” He corrects.

“Pardon me?”

“You are to call me master.” He explains.

“Why, you got some kind of kink?” She jokes.

Kylo stops abruptly, head whipping around to face her, unamused.

“Relax, I was just joking.”

“You are to call me master because you are my apprentice.”

“Yeah… that's not happening.”

“You agreed to-”

“Have you train me.” She interrupted. “Never said i'd call you Master.”

Kylo waves two fingers in front of her face. “You will call me master.”

“No, I won't.” She waves her fingers back.

Kylo huffs in frustration. Apparently his mind tricks wont work on her. “You are infuriating.” He doesn't give her a chance to quip back, instead continuing down the hall.

They finally stop in front of a metal door. There was nothing special about it. Besides the doors to the throne room, every door on the ship was the same.

The door slid open and Ophelia followed Kylo in. The room is large and round, lined all the way around in bookshelves. Several desks are scattered about the room.

“Um, I hate to break it to you but… I don't know how to read.”

“Yes I'm aware.”

She furrows her brows. “Then why am I here?”

“To learn.” He answers. “I trust you know your ABCs?”

“Of course I do, I'm not a child.” She huffs.

“And yet you still don't know how to read.”

Ophelia scoffs. “Look if you brought me here to mock me-”

“I brought you here to teach you.” Kylo interrupts

She looks at him, a confused look on her face. “Why would you want to teach me.”

Kylo sits down at one of the desks, gesturing for her to do the same. “If you help rule the galaxy one day, you will need to know basic information. Information about things such as history, laws, and governments. All which will be hard to do if you can't even read a history book.”

She takes a seat beside him.

“Now, start with you ABCs.”

“Like you want me to say them?”

Kylo nods.

“How is that going to help?” Ophelia questions.

Kylo lets out an irritated sigh. “This will be much easier if you would not question me.”

“Fine, fine.” She relents.

“Abcdef-“

“Slower.” Kylo interrupts.

Ophelia rolls her eyes at him. “A-B-C-“ She continues through the whole alphabet.

“Very good.” Kylo remarks. “Now I trust you know what sound each letter makes?” 

“Yes.”

“Good.” Kylo pulls a piece of parchment and a pen from the desk. “I first want to teach you how to spell your name. Then we will go into the basics.”

“Why not start with the basics?” Ophelia asks.

Kylo lets out a frustrated sigh. “What did I tell you about questions?”

The girl rolls her eyes. “Fine, fine.” she holds her hands up in defeat. “I'll only ask questions about spelling.”

For the rest of the session Ophelia was a model student. Only asking questions of relevance and trying her absolute best to learn. The pair only spent an hour for their first lesson. Kylo had told her that it was more of an evaluation of skills, and that she would be working with Dora at night to further her education in things not pertaining to the force.

Speaking of force, that was next on the agenda. 

Ophelia and Kylo sit across from each other in a large empty room. The room was in the shape of a half circle. The whole outer curving side of the room was made up of a large window, looking out into space. The other side was less interesting, just a gray metal wall.

“Can't we sit on mats or something? The floor isn't very comfortable.” Ophelia whines.

Kylo rolls his eyes. “The discomfort will help you connect better to the darkside.” He explains. “Now, tell me what you know about the force.”

“Um… nothing.” Ophelia hesitantly admits.

Kylo frowns. “You can't possibly know nothing. I've seen you use it.”

The girl shrugs. “I've never used it intentionally. Well, except for in my dreams.”

Is this girl for real? Kylo had never seen someone so naturally strong with the force. Not even the scavenger. Yet this girl had no idea what she was doing.

“The force is compromised by two halves.” Kylo starts. “The living force and the cosmic force.”

Kylo looks to Ophelia to make sure she is paying attention. The girl nods along.

“The living force is the force created by all living things. It's what gives force wielders abilities such as telekinesis. Now the cosmic force is fed by the living force. When life dies, it feeds the cosmic force, which makes up the more spiritual side of the force. It gives force wielder abilities like visions, prophecies, and intuition.”

“Woah.” Ophelia gapes. “I didn't know it gave you visions.”

“Why do you think I chose to come for you?” Kylo inquires.

“Because I'm powerful?” She says as if she was asking a question.

“Well, yes. But more importantly I had a vision.” He pauses. “A vision of you and I, both seated on the throne.”

Ophelia shakes her head in confusion. “But I thought Snoke-”

“Snoke is a foolish old man!” Kylo whispers with a snarl, his temper flaring up. “It's only a matter of time before he's gone.” 

“I'm guessing this is a secret between you and me?” Ophelia infers.

“You would be correct.”

The girl smiled. “Sweet! Our very first secret! We’re right on the road to being best friends.” She jokes. “Well be braiding each other's hair before you know it!”

Kylo doesn't understand it, but the girl's smile does somthing to him. It's as if he wants to see that smile over, and over again. But of course, being Kylo, he hides his feelings under a mask. Whether it's physical or metaphorical.

“That will never happen.”

The girl tilts her head to the side in the most charming way. “The friends part or the braiding part?”

Kylo rolls his eyes.

“You're getting distracted. Let's get back to the lesson.

The girl can't help but make a sarcastic remark.

“Sir yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reeva is not a real planet in Star wars so don't look it up lol.


End file.
